1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser listening device detector and more particularly pertains to jamming a laser listening device and indicating the presence thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of laser listening devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, laser listening devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of eavesdropping on another party are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,131 to Kury discloses an anti-eavesdropping device; U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,718 to Muller et al. discloses an IR intrusion detector using scattering to prevent false alarms; U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,925 to Matthews discloses an apparatus for simultaneously detecting a plurality of discrete laser modulation frequencies having circuitry for background radiation canceling; U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,062 to Lee discloses a laser/detector hybrid with mirror source and diffracted return beam; U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,645 to Gundjian et al. discloses a thin film infrared laser detector and monitor; U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,729 to Derner et al. discloses an anti-eavesdropping window structure; U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,878 to Fricke discloses a laser detector with distance-to-beam strip sensor; U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,992 to Schwartz discloses a laser detector and spectral analyzer; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,056 to Block et al discloses an infrared laser detector employing a pressure controlled differential optoacoustic detector, which are each incorporated herein by reference.
In this respect, the laser listening device detector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of jamming a laser listening device and indicating the presence thereof.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved laser listening device detector which can be used for jamming a laser listening device and indicating the presence thereof. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.